My Beautiful Thief
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Seorang pencuri cantik secara ajaib berada di kamar tidur apartemen Kyuhyun, apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan dengan yeoja itu? Kyumin ff. GS. Rate M untuk bahasa dan alur yang agak dewasa. Tidak ada NC, karena NC nya akan di skip ...wkwkwkwk
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : GS, gaje, aneh, alur terlalu cepat, actionnya maksa, ga romantis. ga ada NC, bahasa kurang sesuai EYD dll**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. **

**FF ini 100% milik saya.**

**Dilarang copy paste, apalagi mengambil ide ff ini tanpa ijin. Dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**A Kyumin ff**

**MY BEAUTIFUL THIEF**

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Bahkan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 waktu setempat. Namun yeoja cantik itu nampak masih enggan memejamkan mata.

Sedikit bermain dengan benda-benda yang sebenarnya sangat tak lazim berada di kamar mewah itu. Kamar luas dengan nuansa pink yang sangat pekat mendominasi warna cat maupun perabot di dalamnya.

Tali carmentel (tali lentur untuk panjat tebing), topi kupluk, pengait, senter, parasut dan seperangkat baju, sarung tangan, masker serta sepatu panjat berwarna hitam, semuanya sudah tergeletak dengan rapi di atas ranjang ber bed cover warna pink muda itu. Sang yeoja nampak tersenyum puas memandangi benda-benda yang berjajar di sana.

"Aku harus berhasil lagi malam ini." gumamnya, memasukkan peralatannya itu ke dalam tas gendong kecil miliknya. Memastikan tidak ada satupun benda yang tertinggal. Yeoja itu kemudian menyambar kaos ketat dan celana panjang warna hitamnya. Secepat kilat mengganti piyama bermotif kelinci putih dengan latar bunga merah mudanya dengan pakaian serba hitam itu. Menggelung rambut panjangnya nan indah, kemudian menutupnya dengan topi kupluknya dan kemudian disambung dengan masker, hingga membuat wajah cantiknya tenggelam di sana.

Yeoja itu kemudian mengenakan sepatu dan sarung tangannya. Terakhir ia menggendong tas kecil tempat ia menyimpan semua perlengkapan yang barusaja ia siapkan.

"Good luck Lee Sung Min" ucapnya pelan dari balik masker penutup wajahnya itu.

Yeoja cantik itu perlahan membuka jendela kaca kamarnya. Memasangkan pengait dengan talinya pada bingkai jendelanya, kemudian menuruninya dengan sangat hati-hati. Satu saja kesalahan, maka semua rencanya akan gagal. Setelah sampai di tanah, ia menyentakkan tali berpengait itu, hingga terlepas dari bingkai jendelanya. Dengan gesit yeoja itu menangkap pengait yang terbuat dari besi. Timing yang sangat tepat, sehingga pengait itu tidak sampai mencium tanah dan menyebabkan kekacauan tentunya.

Ia kemudian berlari kecil melintasi halaman rumah mewahnya yang sangat luas, hampir setara dengan lapangan sepakbola. Halaman yang sangat tertata, terlihat dari bunga-bunga dan pepohonan, serta lampu-lampu taman yang menghias di sana. Dan yeoja itu menyelinap di antara pohon-pohon mapel dan cemara yang menjulang gagah. Antisipasi, siapa tahu salah satu penjaga kemanan di rumahnya masih berpatroli mengelilingi rumah besar nan mewah itu.

Perlu beberapa menit untuk melintasi halaman itu, hingga ia mencapai pagar belakang rumahnya. Ia hapal betul, di mana bagian yang sudah ia set agar setiap saat ia akan keluar dari sana, ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bersusah payah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya kembali.

Cukup sekali pencet, maka tangga tali yang sudah ia siapkan sejak pertama kali ia memulai aksi ini pun menjuntai ke bawah. Buru-buru yeoja itu meraihnya dan memanjatnya cepat. Sampai di atas, ia berhenti sesaat. Cukup lelah mungkin.

Kemudian ia memencet tombol di bagian atas, yang juga merupakan hasil karyanya. Dan secara ajaib, tangga tali itu sudah berpindah, sekarang ia menjuntai di tembok pagar bagian luar. Kembali yeoja itu meniti, menuruni tangga itu dengan hati-hati.

Setelah sampai di dasar, ia kembali memencet sebuah tombol untuk merapikan kembali tangga tali itu, membuat aksinya tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak lurus yang ada di sana. Cukup jauh ia berjalan, mungkin hampir satu kilometer, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua yang begitu asri namun terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Rumah di pinggir hutan dengan danau yang tidak terlalu luas sebagai halamannya, benar-benar menimbulkan kesan tersendiri saat berada langsung di sana.

Yeoja itu mengetuk pintu rumah kayu yang sudah terlihat rapuh itu. Sesaat terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah. Karena belum ada jawaban, kembali yeoja itu mengetuk pintu. Terdengar langkah-langkah yang perlahan mulai mendekat. Hingga akhirnya pintupun terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja berumur sekitar 40 tahun tersenyum lebar, manampakkan gigi-gigi putih yang terlihat rapi dan terawat.

"Sungmin ah, kajja masuk!" ajak sang namja. Sang yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah, mengekor di belakang sang pemilik.

"Ssst..pelan-pelan, istriku barusaja tertidur, aku takut, dia akan terganggu kalau kita berisik." ucap namja itu sambil pelan-pelan membuka sebuah ruangan yang letaknya agak tersembunyi di dalam rumahnya.

"Jadi Key eonnie sudah tidur, Jinki ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbisik.

"Ne, aku sudah membuatnya lelah 'bermain' tadi." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aish…ahjussi mesum, kau ini berbicara seperti itu kepada yeoja yang single nan polos sepertiku." ucap Sungmin sambil melemparkan deathglarenya kepada namja ia ia panggil Jinki ahjussi itu.

"Polos? Aku tidak percaya. Key sering bercerita kepadaku, selama kalian kuliah dulu, kau sering ketahuan membuka situs dewasa dan video yadong bukan?" balas Jinki sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Itu kan tugas kuliah. Ahjussi tahu kan, aku mengambil jurusan biologi dan manajemen sekaligus. Jadi aku tidak melulu harus berkutat dengan angka. Kadang aku juga harus mempelajari semua yang berkaitan dengan makhluk hidup, termasuk reproduksi manusia." jawab Sungmin sambil sedikit melotot dan menahan kesal.

"Sudahlah Sungmin ah, itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kita hentikan obrolan konyol ini. Sekarang coba lihat motor barumu itu. Kau suka?" tanya Jinki sambil membuka kain penutup yang menyelubungi motor besar berwarna hitam itu. Sungmin menuruti perkataan Jinki. Membuang emosinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah motor besar yang terparkir dengan manis di hadapannya. Matanya nyaris melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini sudah kumodifikasi semuanya. Dari rangka luar, mesin, hingga hampir semua onderdilnya. Sekarang motor ini bisa melaju lebih cepat dari motor-motor balap lain di luar sana. Ini bisa sampai 300 km/jam. Kau bisa mengebut sampai puas Sungmin ah." ucap Jinki mempromosikan hasil kerjanya.

"Amazing ...bentuknya juga aerodinamis, benar-benar ahjussi daebak." puji Sungmin membuat senyum lebar Jinki kian mengembang.

"Sana, bawa motor ini. Jangan lupa hati-hati mengendalikannya, meskipun menggunakan rem otomatis, tapi jangan kemudian seenaknya mengendarainya. " raut wajah Jinki berubah serius.

"Gomawo ahjussi. Aku akan sangat berhati-hati memakainya. Nah ahjussi, aku berangkat dulu ne. Nanti motor ini akan kukembalikan tepat jam 3 pagi." ucap Sungmin sambil menuntun motor itu keluar dari kediaman Jinki. Sementara Jinki hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi, melalui jalanan sepi pusat kota di tengah malam, membuat sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

Beberapa saat berada di jalanan, akhirnya motor Sungmin berhenti di sebuah semak rimbun yang agak jauh dari pemukiman. Ia berniat menyembunyikan motor itu di sana. Dan ternyata semak-semak itu memang begitu sempurna untuk menyembunyikan motor besar itu. Setelah selesai, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju gedung pencakar langit yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Gedung milik sebuah perusahaan besar, Kangteuk Corps, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi yang sudah cukup terkenal di Asia.

'Malam ini harus panen besar.' bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin mengendap ke sisi gedung dengan penjagaan yang tidak terlalu ketat. Melihat sebentar dan memastikan penjaga gedung sudah selesai berpatroli malam itu. Ya, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan keadaan di sana. Memastikan setiap detil rencananya tidak ada yang mempunyai kelemahan.

Sungmin memutar carmentel berpengaitnya dan melemparkannya ke atas. Pengaiit itu pun berhasil terikat pada logam yang membingkai jendela lantai 2. Menimbulkan sedikit denting, namun Sungmin yakin, dari dalam gedung, bunyi itu tidak akan terdengar dengan jelas, karena teredam oleh dinding tebal nan kokoh.

Susah payah Sungmin memanjat. Tidak perlu waktu terlalu lama untuk mencapai jendela lantai 2. Ini adalah salah satu keuntungannya mengikuti kegiatan pecinta alam saat masih kuliah dulu, membuatnya cekatan dalam hal panjat memanjat maupun berbagai keterampilan yang lain.

Sampai di depan jedela, Sungmin mengambil sebuah alat seperti pengungkit kecil dari saku celananya. Entah bagaimana, dia berhasil membuka jendela itu kurang dari lima menit. Akhirnya Sungmin berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung.

Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Sungmin menyalakan senter yang ia bawa, karena saat malam hari, sebagian besar penerangan yang tidak terlalu penting di dalam gedung itu akan dimatikan. Ia mengendap hingga mencapai lift dan masuk ke dalamnya. Memencet tombol 20, kemudian berdiri dengan tenang untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah dan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kencang.

'Ini benar-benar seru.' bathinnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Sesaat kemudian lift berhenti di lantai yang ia tuju. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin kembali mengendap. Berjalan dengan kehati-hatian ekstra menuju ke ruangan satu-satunya yang ada di lantai itu. Ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan standar keamanan yang cukup tinggi, meskipun tidak dijaga oleh seorangpun.

Ruangan itu sedikit menjorok dari lorong. Pintunya dibuat senada dengan warna dinding, sehingga jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka ia tidak akan teridentifikasi.

Sungmin menyeringai, membuka penutup kunci berkode yang memerlukan digit-digit khusus untuk membukanya.

'Ini terlalu mudah.' pikir Sungmin sambil mengetikkan 25 angka yang sudah sangat ia hapal urut-urutannya. Bukan perkara yang sulit, mengingat Sungmin mempunyai otak yang cemerlang, sehingga tidak terlalu kesulitan menghapalkan angka yang ia ketahui dari sang pemilik ruangan sekaligus gedung itu, yang tak lain adalah appanya sendiri.

"Perfect." gumam Sungmin saat pintu itu terbuka. Ia pun melangkah masuk, sangat hati-hati mengingat ia sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan detektor laser. Salah langkah sedikit saja, maka alarm keamanan di seluruh penjuru gedung akan berbunyi, dan itu tentunya sangat tidak ia inginkan.

Sehingga dengan kewaspadaan ekstra Sungmin melangkahi garis-garis laser itu, sesekali membungkuk dan berguling untuk menghindar.

Cukup sulit juga baginya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dan akhirnya, setelah hampir dua puluh menit berkutat di sana, akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai benda yang ia inginkan. Tak lupa ia mematikan laser yang menurutnya sangat membahayakan.

"Huh". Sungmin beristirahat sebentar, kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil membuka kotak logam yang dilengkap kunci pembuka berpassword. Ditekannya beberapa tombol di sana dengan sangat hati-hati. Akhirnya kotak itu terbuka, namun isinya bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

"Mana berliannya? Padahal kemarin aku melihat appa meletakkannya di sini." ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat kotak logam itu. Namun sial, saat diangkat, ternyata kotak itu mengaktifkan alarm di seluruh penjuru gedung. Sungmin kaget setengah mati. Ia sadar, apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya jika ia tidak cepat bergerak, duapuluh penjaga terlatih yang ada di bawah sana mungkin sudah bersiap di dalam liftnya.

"Dasar appa, tunggu saja pembalasanku." Sungmin membuang kotak itu kemudian berlari menuju lift dan turun ke lantai 24, mengingat di lantai 25 tidak dilengkap jendela sama sekali. Menyiapkan parasutnya sambil memikirkan strategi cadangan yang sudah ia siapkan seandainya ia ketahuan.

Sungmin menyeringai saat dilihatnya 5 penjaga berpakaian lengkap berlari menuju ke arahnya. Setengah mengejek ia melihat kepada kelimanya yang begitu kaget melihat sang pencuri yang dengan nekat melompat dari jendela, meskipun ia yakin mereka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tertutup masker itu.

Sungmin melayang di udara, ia kemudian mengatur parasutnya agar tidak sampai mendarat di tanah. Kalau sampai ia mendarat di tanah, sama saja ia menyerahkan diri kepada penjaga-penjaga itu, atau mungkin polisi yang sudah dipanggil ke TKP.

Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk mendaratkan parasutnya di atap sebuah gedung yang sedikit leih rendah daripada gedung Kangteuk corp dan berada agak jauh dari gedung itu. Ditanggalkannya parasut itu dan ia memandang berkeliling.

'Banyak gedung lain di sekitar sini, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi pasti dengan itu bisa kutempuh.' Sungmin tersenyum lebar, puas dengan solusi yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian berlari cepat dan melakukan lompatan ke atap gedung lain yang tak terlalu jauh dari gedung tempatnyaa berdiri. Nampaknya ia menggunakan salah satu keterampilannya yang lain. Dan ia mulai melompat dengan begitu cekatan. Sesekali beristirahat saat mulai terengah. Ia mulai mendengar sirine bersahutan di bawah sana.

"Aish, apa tidak ada tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk bersembunyi?"pikirnya. Matanya memandang berkeliling dan senyum lebar kembali merekah di bibirnya saat ia sadar di depannya adalah sebuah apartemen mewah, dan yang membuat senyumnya bertambah lebar adalah kala melihat sebuah jendela yang masih terbuka di sana. Satu-satunya jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka dari ratusan unit apartemen yang ada di sana.

'Aku harus mencapai tempat itu.' bathin Sungmin sambil bersiap kembali dengan carmentel berpengaitnya.

Hup.

Sekali lempar, tali itu sudah terkait sempaurna di jendela yang ia tuju. Sungmin kemudian berayun dan berakhir dengan ia yang kini sudah berada tepat di bawah jendela kamar, persis seperti yang sudah diperhitungknnya. Perlahan ia memanjat naik dan dengan susah payah ia pun sukses mencapai bagian dalam dari unit apartemen itu.

Sungmin membereskan talinya dan menyembunyikannya dengan rapi di dalam tasnya. Karena ia merasa kepanasan, akhirnya ia membuka masker dan kupluk yang menurupi wajah cantik dan rambut indahnya, serta saung tangan dan sepatu pemanjatnya. Sekarang ia mulai memfokuskan matanya pada apartemen itu.

'Aku harus sembunyi di mana?' pikirnya sambil menyisir apartemen mewah bergaya minimalis yang modern namun sangat elegan itu dengan pandangan kagum bercampur was-was. Ya, saat ini ia ada di kamar tidur di unit apartemen itu.

Sungmin sedang menebak-nebak, seperti apa penghuninya, namja atau yeoja, tua atau muda, sendiri atau keluarga. Semuanya berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Lampu apartemen itu masih menyala semua, pertanda jika sang pemilik mungkin masih beraktivitas di dalam sana.

Sungmin masih kebingungan mencari tempat bersembunyi saat telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun sedetik kemudian suara itu berhenti. Dan digantikan oleh senandung merdu suara seseorang di dalam sana, suara...seorang ...namja...

Jantung Sungmin berdegup semakin cepat. Saat ia yakin bahwa namja itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatan kamar mandinya sementara ia belum mendapatkan tempat persembunyian yang cocok untuknya.

'Habislah aku.' bathin Sungmin saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja muda, tampan, berperawakan sedang dengan rambut brunette nya yang basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk putih selutut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membuat wajah Sungmin merona dibuatnya.

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, dan entah mengapa Sungmin sadar bahwa ada desiran aneh yang menghinggapinya saat menatap manik hazel itu. Begitupula dengan sang namja yang bukannya marah, berteriak atau terkaget melihat kehadiran Sungmin, namun sebaliknya, ia justru terlihat sangat terpesona oleh yeoja itu.

"Ehm...aku...minta maaf sebelumnya jika mengagetkanmu. Tapi aku tidak berniat jahat, aku hanya mau bersembunyi. Nanti kalau keadaannya sudah aman, aku akan segera pergi." ucap Sungmin sedikit harap-harap cemas melihat ekspresi namja itu yang justru menyeringai sambil memandangi wajah dan tubuhnya, seolah menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

"Neomu yeppeo, neomu kyeopta." gumam namja itu pelan, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin salah tingkah mendengar ucapan namja tampan itu, tangannya mulai sibuk memainkan ujung kaosnya, ya, itu kebiasaan saat ia sudah merasa amat sangat gugup atau takut.

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah pencuri yang sedang kabur ya? Pencuri misterius yang senang melakukan aksinya hanya di gedung Kangteuk corps." ucap namja itu sambil semakin mendekati Sungmin. Membuat nyali Sungmin menjadi sedikit menciut.

"Bu...bukan kau pasti salah orang, memangnya aku terlihat seperti pencuri?" Sungmin mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Lalu apa jika bukan? Malam-malam berpakaian serba hitam, membawa ransel mencurigakan dan masuk apartemenku dari ... aku yakin dari jendela, kalau bukan pencuri lalu apa, aktris yang sedang syuting film laga?" ucap namja itu semakin memojokkan Sungmin.

Mendengar itu Sungmin hanya terdiam, nampaknya ia sudah mati kutu dengan namja itu.

"Dan aku mengenal siapa dirimu..." bisik namja itu tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin bergidik kaget, tidak menyadari sejak kapan namja tampan yang sebenarnya sukses menarik perhatiannya itu sudah berada di jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

"Lee Sung Min agashi...puteri sulung pemilik Kangteuk corps, aku benar kan agashi yang cantik?" bisik namja itu kembali.

"D...darimana kau tahu?"tanya Sungmin gugup dan semakin ketakutan.

"Kau lupa ya, dua minggu yang lalu kita barusaja bertemu saat perusahaan kita membuat kesepakatan. Kau ada di sana menemani appamu, aish...jangan-jangan kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku karena sibuk memikirkan rencanamu ini?" tanya namja itu sedikit kesal.

"Tunggu dulu...jangan-jangan...kau...presdir Cho dari Hanchul corps yang senang sekali memandangiku dengan pandangan mesummu itu...ah iya, aku baru sadar." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Hei, siapa yang mesum? Kau sendiri yang sepertinya senang menggoda namja." namja itu duduk di ranjangnya dan meraih sekaleng bir yang ada di nakasnya, kemudian meneguknya cepat, membuat Sungmin yang memang kehausan memandangnya dengan wajah berharap. Sebenarnya bukan hanya berharap untuk bisa berbagi tegukan dengannya, namun entah mengapa ia juga berharap bisa menikmati sentuhan namja itu, sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar kewajaran dari seorang Lee Sung Min yang biasanya sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, menganggap tidak ada seorang namjapun yang pantas untuk menyentuhnya, apalagi memilikinya.

Tapi namja ini terlihat begitu berbeda, ia memiliki aura keseksian yang luar biasa, yang bisa membuat Sungmin begitu berdebar dan berdesir serta berharap dapat memilikinya.

'Oh, mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya saat bertemu kemarin, atau memang aku terlalu fokus dengan rencanaku, sangat memperhatikan pembicaraan appa dengan begitu detail, sehingga perhatianku benar-benar tidak terbagi untuk yang lain.' pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tertegun, sedikit berkhayal dengan fantasi liarnya. Untungnya sesaat kemudian ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Hei dengar ya, aku bukan yeoja seperti itu." ucap Sungmin 'pura-pura' emosi.

"Mengenakan rok sepan dua puluh centimeter di atas lutut, ditambah blus putih transparanmu itu, kau pikir namja mana yang tidak tergoda dengan pakaianmu yang provokatif?" namja itu kembali menyeringai, sementara Sungmin bertambah kesal, bibirnya mengerucut sempurna.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, hingga sirine polisi itu terdengar kian mendekat. Wajah Sungmin menjadi memucat mendengarnya.

"Aku tak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan kemesumanmu, yang terpenting saat ini, tolong ijinkan aku bersembunyi di sini, jebal..." pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh, masalah itu." namja itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku tidak masalah menyembunyikanmu di sini, tapi ada syaratnya." namja itu tersenyum misterius.

"Apapun syaratnya akan kulakukan, asal kau memperbolehkan aku bersembunyi di sini." ucap Sungmin mantap.

Namja itu kembali menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sungmin, membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin nyaris menegang dibuatnya.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, seutuhnya, Sungmin ah." bisik namja itu seduktif. Sungmin sedikit bergidik mendengar suara bass namja itu yang sedikit mendesah di telinganya.

T.B.C

* * *

Satu lagi ff gaje milik saya, semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan. Ff ini memang sedikit berbeda dengan ff Kyumin saya yang lain, mungkin ini adalah ff Kyumin saya yang paling 'dewasa' wkwkwkkk... meskipun nanti NC nya saya skip ...*digampar reader*

Ga tau kenapa, karakter Ming di sini full action, saya lagi ngebayangin Mingppa main film action soalnya ... he...he...

Enaknya dilanjut ga ya readerdeul sekalian? Review please ...

Kalau banyak yang bilang dilanjut, entar saya lanjut deh ...

Sekali lagi minta reviewnya ya ... gomawo ...ThanKYU


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : GS, typhoss, gaje, aneh, alur terlalu cepat, actionnya maksa, ga romantis. ga ada NC, bahasa kurang sesuai EYD dll**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. **

**FF ini 100% milik saya.**

**Dilarang copy paste, apalagi mengambil ide ff ini tanpa ijin. Dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**A Kyumin ff**

**MY BEAUTIFUL THIEF**

* * *

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat. Menimbang keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya, keluar dari kamar itu tertangkap, atau berada di kamar itu dengan aman, namun harus merelakan dirinya bercinta dengan namja itu.

'Oh, tidak, demi apapun aku tidak mau memilih di antara dua pilihan konyol itu.' bathin Sungmin sambil membuka matanya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dahinya berkerut, nampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras.

'Aku harus mencari alternatif lain, agar bisa bersembunyi di sini tanpa harus bencinta dengannya. Meskipun aku sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan namja ini. Tapi bercinta, ough...seseksi apapun dia, aku harus membuatnya tidak mendapatkan diriku dengan mudah. Aku ini bukan yeoja murahan. Dia harus tahu itu!' kembali Sungmin terhanyut dalam alam pemikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar bahwa namja di depannya sudah benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

Dengan seringai tampannya, namja bernama Cho Kyu Hyun itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan pemikirannya.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya chagiya?" Sungmin tersentak saat sadar bahwa wajah namja itu sudah tinggal 1 inchi dari wajahnya. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan wangi mint segar yang menyeruak dari nafas namja tampan di depannya itu.

Deg

Kembali debar jantung yang semakin cepat menghentak dada Sungmin. Nyaris saja ia berhenti bernafas saat namja berwajah rupawan itu kian mempersempit jarak antara mereka dan menempelkan bibir tebal nan mempesona itu di bibir Sungmin, membuat sang yeoja manis hanya mematung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bibir tebal itu terus melumat dan menyesap bibir shape M di bawahnya, meskipun sama sekali tidak ada reaksi balasan atas aksinya, entah terlalu shock, atau sedikit menikmati. Namun nampaknya namja itu tidak peduli, tetap saja ia menghajar bibir cherry menggoda itu tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun bahkan mulai berani mencoba melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Memaksa bibir itu untuk membuka, namun nampaknya kali ini pertahanan Sungmin sudah mulai kembali menguat, hingga tak sedikitpun Sungmin memberi kesepatan Kyuhyun untuk mencoba memasuki salah satu daerah private miliknya itu.

Buagh

Satu pukulan tepat di ulu hati membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung dan terpaksa melepaskan bibir semanis gula yang nampaknya telah sukses membuainya. Sedikit meringis kesakitan, Kyuhyung mencoba berdiri tegak kembali, mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan kuat yeoja itu, kemudian merapikan handuknya yang nampaknya sedikt mengendur.

"Kau boleh juga manis! Ehm...pukulanmu lumayan kuat. Kudengar kau jago martial art ya? Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar, bagaimana rasanya saat kita bergulat di sana." smirk Kyuhyun sambil memandangi ranjang kingsizenya yang rapi berhiaskan bedcover warna biru laut.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, wajah Sungmin menjadi merona. Sedikit gugup ia nampak berusaha tetap menampilkan wajah tak bersahabatnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"K...Kau jangan macam-macam kalau tidak mau kuhajar namja mesum." ucap Sungmin sedikit gugup. Saat ini ia memang masih dalam posisi kuda-kuda, tapi tangan dan kakinya nampak sedikit gemetar.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun maju dan sedikit gerakan berputarnya berhasil mengunci pergerakan Sungmin. Saat ini tangan kanan Sungmin sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya, dipengang erat oleh tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Sementara tangan kirinya di kunci disamping tubuhnya oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri kini berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, bukan hanya kau yang memiliki keahlian beladiri, aku juga menguasai taekwondo, saat ini aku sudah memegang sabuk merah, chagiya." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Yeoja itu nampak bergidik mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

"Lepas, lepakan aku namja mesum..." Sungmin berusaha berontak, namun Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat darinya, sehingga semua usahanya menjadi percuma.

"Kalau kau berisik dan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, bisa jadi ada seseorang yang curiga dan membuat para polisi di bawah sana tertarik untuk memeriksa apartemen ini. Dan kau ... wuzzz...akan tertangkap dengan sangat mudah. Apa kau sudah siap menghadapi appamu?" smirk Kyuhyun sambil perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, memandangi wajah ketakutan yeoja itu. Terkekeh perlahan sambil melepas ikatan rambut Sungmin dan membiarkannya terurai dengan indah.

"K..k...kau mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit gemetar.

"Rileks saja chagi, jangan tegang seperti itu. Ayo ikut aku." Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin. Mengajaknya menuju ke minibar yang berada tepat di samping kamar tidur itu. Membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Dan mungkin saking bingung nya, Sungmin hanya bisa menurut, mengikuti semua yang dituntunkan oleh namja itu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah rak kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Memilih-milih sejenak beberapa botol kaca yang ada di sana. Mengambil salah satu botol berwarna hijau itu kemudian mengambil dua gelas wine dan membawanya menuju tempat Sungmin duduk.

"Kudengar kau suka minum wine, baby? Aku ingin mengajakmu minum dulu sebelum kita bermain nanti." ucap Kyuhyun enteng, namun sukses membuat wajah Sungmin merona sekaligus gugup dan sedikit takut.

Kyuhyun menbuka botol wine itu dan menuangkannya di dua gelas yang tadi diambillnya, kemudian menyerahkan salah satu gelas berisi setengah itu kepada Sungmin.

Agak ragu Sungmin menerima gelas itu, memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, kemudian memandang ke arah namja yang dengan santai sedang meneguk wine nya itu.

"Hm... kau tidak tertarik untuk meminumnya?" Kyuhyun menggoyang gelasnya yang tinggal berisi seperempat bagian wine, kemudian meneguknya lagi dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak memasukkan apapun di wine ini. Kita nanti akan bermain secara fair, jadi aku tidak ingin berbuat curang dengan memasukkan sesuatu dalam minuman ini. Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya yag telah kosong. Meneguknya cepat kemudian menatap Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh sangat menginginkanku?" tanya Sungmin sekonyong-konyong, sambil menatap manik hazel itu dalam-dalam. Namja itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum miring sambil kembali meneguk winenya.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu dua kali." lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil memainkan gelas wine yang ada di tangannya, tanpa berniat meneguk isinya.

"Lima kali baboya!" Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan wine itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kita baru bertemu dua kali Cho?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun kesal, merasa namja itu tengah mempermainkannya.

"Sekali waktu kita di senior high school, sekali waktu kuliah di Amerika, sekali waktu di pernikahan Jung Yun Ho dan Kim Jae Joong, sekali sewaktu penandatangan kontrak kemarin dan saat ini." urai Kyuhyun panjang.

Sungmin tertawa mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatnya dengan baik, apa mungkin kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin meremehkan.

"Suka mungkin belum. Tapi tertarik mungkin iya. Dan ingat ya, aku ini jenius, jadi kalau hanya mengingat berapa kali kita pernah bertemu, rasanya itu bukan hal yang sulit bagiku. Tapi kurasa, hari ini benar-benar pertemuan yang paling spesial...bukankah kau yang datang menemuiku? Mungkin ini adalah takdir. Kau yang kebetulan masuk di kamar tidurku. Dan boleh kubilang...ini keberuntungan terbesarku, makanya...aku tak mungkin melepasmu begitu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada menantang. Entah keberanian dari mana ia sudah berani terang-terangan membentak namja itu.

"Mudah saja. Aku sudah lama menyelidiki pencurian di Kangteuk corps yang kabarnya sangat mistrius dan melibatkan seorang pencuri cerdas, mengingat penjagaan di sana yang cukup ketat dan canggih. Hingga pada akhirnya, kesimpulanku ... mengerucut kepadamu baby. Hanya kaulah yang bisa melakkan pencurian itu dengan sempurna. Nah...ini adalah kartu as ku. Jika kau masih mau selamat dari keluargamu, terutama appamu, maka turuti kemauanku dan semuanya akan aman di tanganku. Namun kalau tidak...ya siap-siap saja, semua kemungkinan buruk itu akan kupastikan terjadi kepadamu sayang."

Kyuhyun kembali menyesap wine nya sambil sesekali memandang ke arah yeoja cantik yang kini tengah terdiam, seolah tengah mencerna dalam-dalam semua perkataan yang terucap dari bibir namja tampan itu.

"Skak mat." smirk Kyuhyun kembali sambil menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sungmin.

"Jiwa detektifku ini ternyata sangat bisa diandalkan." seteguk wine kembali melewati kerongkongan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melengos sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam

"Cih, detektif ... detektif apa? Detektif mesum?" ejek Sungmin sambil balas mengeluarkan smirk di bibir tipisnya.

"Oh, kau meremehkanku manis, meremehkan detektif misterius dengan ribuan penggemar yang tersebar di penjuru negeri?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan wajah kaget dibuat-buat.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, semakin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan merendahkan miliknya.

"Jangan membual, tidak usah mengarang cerita murahan seperti itu." Sungmin menyesap wine yang ada di gelasnya, namun matanya tidak lepas dari namja itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum angkuh, mengambil sebuah saputangan sutera berwarna biru yang bersulamkan tulisan 'KH' di pojok kiri bawahnya dengan sulaman benang warna emas, sangat rapi, elegan, dan tentu saja khas. Ya, sulaman itu menggunakan tulisan tangan khas yang sangat sulit untuk ditiru. Dan Sungmin yakin bahwa sapu tangan itu asli, asli milik detektif misterius yang diam-diam sebenarnya juga sangat ia kagumi. Detektif yang sering membantu menyelesaikan kasus-kasus sulit dengan brilian dan sungguh menakjubkan. Sosok berbadan proporsional yang selalu meninggalkan sapu tangan biru bersulam tulisan emas dengan inisial KH, namun tak pernah sekalipun menampakkan wajahnya karena selalu dengan rapat ia tutupi menggunakan topeng miliknya.

Sungmin nyaris melotot melihat saputangan itu tak percaya, tanpa sadar ia menyentuh dan mulai mengamati sapu tangan itu, memastikan sesuatu di sana.

"Ini tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin kalau detektif itu adalah kau. Itu hal yang mustahil." ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Sementara namja di depannya masih mengulum senyum misteriusnya.

"Silakan berspekulasi nona? Tapi aku yakin, hati kecilmu pasti mempercayai bahwa aku adalah detektif itu. Nah sekarang kembali ke penawaranku tadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya kembali menatap Sungmin.

'Namja ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Ah, detektif keren itu, bagaimana mungkin namja mesum ini adalah dia? Aish, aku tidak boleh terpengaruh. Apapun itu, aku tidak boleh jatuh kepadanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku tidak boleh kalah. Ehm...aku harus mengulur waktu. Tunggu sampai polisi-polisi itu pergi kemudian lari dari apartemen namja ini seceepatnya.' pikir Sungmin.

'Nampaknya permainan ini semakin menarik saja.' bathin Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah kebingungan yeoja di depannya, tapi urung saat mengingat kalau ia tertawa berarti rencana mengerjai yeoja ini akan gagal total.

"Aku ingin wine lagi." Sungmin meminum sisa wine di gelasnya kemudian mengulurkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku ini belum berpengalaman, aku tidak yakin bisa memenuhi keinginanmu." Sungmin memundurkan kursinya, sedikit bermain dengan kursi bundar itu sementara Kyuhyun menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kosongnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya, aku justru lebih menyukai bermain dengan yeoja yang tidak berpengalaman. Rasanya, sepertinya lebih menantang." Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas berisi wine penuh itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, mengacuhkan gelas wine yang menunggu di meja itu, siap untuk diteguk.

"Aku mau pemanasan dulu." ucap Sungmin sambil mulai menggerak-gerakkan badannya seperti sedang melakukan gerakan joging ringan.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat ulah yeoja manis itu.

'Benar-benar yeoja yang lucu. Sok kuat tapi polos sekali.' kekeh Kyuhyun dalam hati yang tentusaja tidak dapat didengar Sungmin.

'Aish, semoga ini benar-benar bisa mengulur waktu agar aku tidak perlu mengikuti kemauan namja mesum itu.' bathin Sungmin di tengah gerakan joging anehnya.

Hampir lima belas menit Sungmin melakukan joging ringan. Melupakan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun yang bosan melihat adegan konyol itu kini justru tengah mengantuk.

"Aku mengganti bajuku dulu. Teruskan saja olah ragamu. Tapi setelah aku ganti baju, pastikan kau benar-benar sudah siap, kita nanti langsung ke intinya." ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan joging anehnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutup pintunya kemudian menuju ke ranjangnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam bantal dan tertawa sepuasnya. Nampaknya keinginannya untuk menertawakan Sungmin akhirnya terlaksana. Ia berharap Sungmin tidak mendengarnya.

Sementara di minibar Sungmin terlihat menghentikan aktivitas jogingnya, mendudukkan diri di lantai sambil berpikir keras mengenai nasipnya setelah ini.

"Kira-kira polisi di bawah sana sudah pergi belum ya?" gumam Sungmin sambil menajamkan telinganya, namun telinga tajamnya tidak mendeteksi bunyi apa-apa, bahkan bunyi sirinepun sudah sama sekali tak terdengar.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan dalam, memandang berkeliling mengitari ruangan itu dan akhirnya menemukan jam dinding yang menggantung di atas rak kayu.

"Sudah jam tiga pagi, aku yakin sudah aman untuk pergi dari sini." Sungmin mengulum senyum saat sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di pemikirannya, seperti sebuah lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik tertawapun terkaget dibuatnya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar piyama warna birunya dari dalam lemari dan secepat kilat mengenakannya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Sungmin terus mengetuk daun pintu itu.

"Masuk." akhirnya suara Kyuhyun mempersilakan yeoja itu untuk memasuki kamar tidurnya.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah membuat keputusan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku pikir, bercinta denganmu bukan hal yang buruk." ucap Sungmin yakin.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

'Masak iya dia secepat ini mengambil keputusan itu?' bathin Kyuhyun curiga.

"Tapi ... bisakah kau pinjami aku bajumu? Baju ini lama-lama rasanya tidak nyaman." Sungmin menunjuk ke kaos ketat yang ia kenakan.

'Oh, sepertinya ia mau bermain-main denganku. Ah, ini semakin menarik.' smirk Kyuhyun di sudut bibirnya sambil berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja warna putih miliknya lalu diserahkan kepada Sungmin.

"Ini pakailah!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kemeja besar itu.

"Ah gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menerima baju itu dari Kyuhyun kemudian melepas kaos ketatnya di depan mata Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan tanktop hitam ketat yang membalut bra penutup dadanya yang cukup berisi, membuat namja itu melotot sambil berkali-kali menelan salivanya.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Sungmin. Meskipun tadinya dia hanya bermaksud mengerjai dan menggoda yeoja itu, tapi kini niatnya sedikit berubah akibat tindakan provokatif yang Sungmin lakukan.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya, kemudian merapikan kaosnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Terlihat cukup sexy dan menggoda, meskipun ia masih menggunakan celana panjang hitamnya.

"Berhenti di situ." ucap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai terpancing gairahnya. Sungmin menurut, menghentikan semua gerakannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan pundaknya seperti orang yang tengah menyerah sambil berekspresi menggoda.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah imut alaminya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?" Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh yeoja itu dengan tidak sabar dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir shape M yeoja itu. Kembali merasakan benda kenyal yang terasa manis itu.

"Eungh..." desah Sungmin. Kali ini nampaknya ia menikmati ciuman panas itu. Terbukti ia mulai mengikuti alur ciuman Kyuhyun, bahkan membukakan bibirnya saat lidah Kyuhyun mengetuk, meminta akses untuk masuk. Dan sekarang ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin menuntut, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak diiringi lelehan saliva yang menggenangi bibir keduanya. Namun tiba-tiba

BUAGHH...

Sebuah tendangan keras menghujam area selangkangan Kyuhyun, menyerang 'miliknya' yang sangat ia banggakan.

Kyuhyun terhuyung memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terasa begitu sakit, melepaskan ciumannya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Kau ... kau yeoja ...kurang ajar... awas kau..." ucap Kyuhyun susah payah akibat sambil menahan sakit yang kian menyiksanya.

"Rasakan itu namja mesum, eh maaf, detektif KH yang terhormat. Aku sebenarnya sangat mengagumimu, tapi sekaligus juga merasa muak atas sikapmu. Semoga dengan begini, sikap mesummu akan berkurang. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu... Bye..." Sungmin menyambar ransel dan sepatunya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Lee Sung Min... Lee Sung Min... tunggu ... tunggu pembalasanku..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil susah payah merangkak hendak menahan kepergian yeoja itu.

T.B.C

* * *

Hueeeee... *mewek gaje* kok jadinya kayak gini ya ... setelah saya menggalau beberapa waktu, berpikir keras bagaimana chap 2 yang seharusnya saya tulis untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Wah... ga nyangka reviewnya banyak sekali ... ini rekor review paling banyak dalam satu chapter ...selama saya nulis ff... gomawo ... gomawo...makanya saya hati-hati banget untuk nulis lanjutannya, takut mengecewakan.

* * *

Saya merekap beberapa pertanyaan, kritik dan saran dari teman-teman reviewer ...

(1) alasan Ming mencuri di perusahaan orang tuanya ... ehm...nanti akan saya munculkan di chap-chap depan.

(2) ada reviewer yang protes, kenapa ff ini ditaruh di rate m, padahal ga ada nc...ehm...meskipun ga ada nc yang eksplisit atau digambarkan secara terang-terangan, namun akan ada beberapa scene yang mengarah ke sana, dan saya rasa kurang layak kalau saya taruh di rate T, jadi lebih baik jika saya taruh di rate m saja kan, untuk jaga-jaga.

(3) banyak teman-teman yang minta nc nya untuk tidak di skip ... untuk yang satu ini saya benar-benar minta maaf, karena sudah menjadi prinsip saya untuk tidak akan menulis fanfic yang menampilkan adegan nc terang-terangan. entah mengapa, saya benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menuliskannya.

(4) update kilat ... wah ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk saya realisasikan. akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan saya menumpuk dan mengantri untuk dikerjakan, juga tugas kuliah dan tesis saya yang saya targetkan untuk selesai secepatnya. belum proses penulisan ff itu sendiri, mulai dari mengumpulkan mood menulis saya, mencari inspirasi (biasanya lebih banyak saya dapatkan saat ada Kyumin moment), dan menuliskan ide yang sudah muncul, merangkai jadi satu cerita, editing... jadi sudah pasti memakan waktu yang cukup lama, harap reader sekalian bersabar dan memakluminya... mianhe sekali lagi *bow*

* * *

Masih sedikit euforia dengan 3 HARI BERSAMA KYUMIN tanggal 31/12/13 s.d 2/1/14 yang benar-benat luar biasa, melihat Kyumin dengan interaksi yang begitu mesra ... ecieeee... bikin hati berbunga-bunga...

* * *

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK SEMUA REVIEWER YANG DENGAN IKHLAS SUDAH MEMBERI MASUKAN, KRITIK, DAN SARAN UNTUK SAYA :

** # faniry # KyuMin EvilAegyo # hanna # LLing137 # dirakyu # mela # KMalways89 # KyuMin Cho # Miss A #**

**# Kyu wife # Maximumelf # dewi. k. tubagus # asdfghjkyu # ajid kyumin # Guest # parkhyun # **

**# zaAra evilkyu # fadillah umar dhani # tralalali # whey. k # Guest # Lilin Sarang Kyumin** **#**

**# TifyTiffanyLee # Cho Yooae # Guest # bunnyming # idm137 # KikyWP16 # Guest #**

**# jeehyun # retna kyumin93 # Hyugi Lee # Heldamagnae # hyuniemin # sweet morning #**

**# PaboGirl # ShinJiWoo920202 # Miyori29 # yukina eru # Ai Rin Lee # rani. gaem. 1 # **

**# shippo. chan. 7 # NurLarasati13 # Mimin97 # bunnyblack. FLK. 136 # bunnykyu #**

**# Cho Rai Sa # cicitratnasari108 # sparrkushi # elfishy09 # KyuMinShipper # **

**# Abcdenanana # sartikAnggraini # KyuBunnyMinKQ # Guest # JOYerINDONESIA #**

**# KangTeuk's Aegya # Lady Azhura # Guest #**

(adakah nama reviewer yang belum tertulis?)

**GOMAWO...GOMAWO...GOMAWO**

* * *

**Saya menunggu saran dan kritik dari teman-teman ...**

**Review again, please ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : GS, typhoss, gaje, aneh, alur terlalu cepat, actionnya maksa, ga romantis. ga ada NC, bahasa kurang sesuai EYD dll**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, TVXQ, SNSD, Shinee. **

**FF ini 100% milik saya.**

**Dilarang copy paste, apalagi mengambil ide ff ini tanpa ijin. Dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**A Kyumin ff**

**MY BEAUTIFUL THIEF**

* * *

Sungmin keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun dengan begitu tergesa. Berjalan cepat menuju lift yang ada di ujung lorong panjang itu. Memencet tombol, sedikit gelisah menunggu pintu metalik itu terbuka. Mengetuk-ngetukkan sol sepatunya, berkali-kali menghembuskan napas panjang dari mulutnya. Sesekali Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang, sangat kencang. Bukan hanya karena merasa was-was Kyuhyun mengejarnya dan was-was jika nanti di pintu keluar disambut oleh polisi-polisi yang siap menangkapnya, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau debar itu juga merupakan buah dari ciuman panasnya dengan namja itu. Benar-benar liar dan panas ciuman mereka tadi, membuat Sungmin sebenarnya tak rela untuk mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tendangan keras di organ berharga sang namja.

Aish...jangan bilang kalau dia mungkin bisa menghancurkan masa depan namja itu, sang detektif idolanya sekaligus presdir dari Hanchul corps...Juga jangan lupakan ancaman balas dendam darinya ... benar-benar membuat perasaan Sungmin saat ini bercampur aduk.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Sungmin tak sadar bahwa pintu lift telah menggeser, menampakkan seorang namja yang cukup lumayan tampan yang memandanginya dengan pandangan heran. Namja tinggi itu sedikit menyeringai memandang Sungmin yang sedikit salah tingkah dipandangi seintens itu.

"Permisi!" ucap Sungmin saat namja itu tak kunjung bergeser dari depan pintu, menghalangi akses Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ah, ne. Mianhe." namja itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin, kemudian berlalu menyusuri lorong yang tadi Sungmin lewati.

Sendirian di dalam lift itu membuat Sungmin berpikir kembali mengenai rencananya setelah ini.

'Mengembalikan motor kepada Jinki ahjussi, kemudian menyelinap pulang dan tidur kembali di bed nyamanku.' List rencana itu coba Sungmin rangkai agar cukup realistis untuk ia laksanakan.

'Dan lupakan sejenak namja seksi itu.' bathinnya lagi saat pintu lift itu kembali terbuka dan telah membawanya ke lantai dasar.

'Aish, bagaimana dengan tas ini? Kalau penjaga apartemen tahu, mereka pasti akan curiga kepadaku.' sesaat Sungmin berdiri di depan lift. Untung dini hari menjelang pagi itu, hampir semua penghuni apartemen sudah tertidur, hanya menyisakan beberapa penjaga apartemen yang mulai sedikit mengantuk duduk di depan pintu berkaca tebal itu.

'Apa boleh buat, aku harus nekat melewati mereka.' Sungmin berlari ke pojok ruangan yang cukup tersembunyi, mengambil kembali maskernya dan memasangnya cepat, serta mengenakan kupluk untuk menutup rambutnya. Ia mengendap, berjalan mendekati penjaga itu tanpa suara.

BUG

DUAGH

BUG

BUG

Tiga penjaga berhasil dilumpuhkannya dengan cepat.

'Siapa suruh lengah dan mengantuk.' bathinnya sambil melesat, berlari keluar dari apartemen itu. Terus berlari cepat, tidak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap oleh para penjaga atau mungkin polisi yang langsung datang karena mendapat telepon dari para penjaga itu.

Sungmin terus berlari sampai paru-parunya nyaris terasa terbakar, sepersekian detikpun tidak ada waktu yang ia buang percuma.

'Di mana motor itu?' ia memandang berkeliling saat ia yakin sudah berada tepat di tempat ia memarkir motornya.

'Oh itu...' Sungmin berlari menuju ke semak-semak tempat ia menyembunyikan motor pinjamannya.

Cepat ia mengambil kunci yang ia taruh di saku. Menstarter motor itu dan di saat bersamaan ia mendengar sirine mobil polisi samar-samar dari kejauhan.

'Aish...' Sungmin memacu motornya cepat, mecari jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Beruntung, hobinya jalan-jalan membuatnya begitu hapal dengan berbagai ruas jalan di sekitar gedung kantor appanya.

Sungmin berhasil melintasi jalanan sepi itu dengan selamat, tentusaja dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Selama beberapa menit ia menikmati momen-momen mengebut di jalanan yang menurutnya sangat memacu adrenalin, namun sangat mengasyikan.

=JOY=

Seorang namja tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan tatanan rambut yang cukup sederhana namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya itu nampak tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah unit apartemen sambil sibuk bermain dengan intercom yang menempel kuat di daun pintu itu. Sesekali ia mendecak saat panggilannya kepada sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung mendapat respon.

"Tidak mungkin dia pergi kan?" gumam namja itu sambil sesaat memandangi jam tangan sport mewahnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang di dalam sana, sahabatnya dalam segala hal, dalam berbisnis, dalam kehidupan, dan dalam hobi mereka sebagai detektif.

Mencari nomor yang dituju kemudian mendialnya dan menunggu sambungan itu mendapat respon dari line seberang.

"Hyung, kau di dalam?" tanya namja itu sambil mendengarkan suara lawan bicaranya dengan seksama.

"Haaaa...apa? Oke, oke ... ne... aku masih hapal kodenya..." namja itu kemudian dengan sigap memencet kode pembuka pintu yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

Setelah pintu terbuka, ia segera memasuki unit apartemen mewah itu dan tujuannya hanya satu, kamar tidur utama yang letaknya memang cukup menjorok di dalam.

Sedikit tergesa ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan pemandangan yang yang membuatnya ...terenyuh namun sekaligus ingin tertawa...

Menyaksikan namja lawan bicaranya, seorang presiden direktur perusahaan besar sekaligus detektif misterius yang dikenal hampir seluruh penduduk di penjuru negeri kini tengah terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi bagian privatenya. Meringis dengan keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajah tampan berkulit pucat itu.

"Changmin ah... tolong aku..." ucap namja tampan itu lemah.

Sambil menahan tawanya yang takut menyela dan membuat eksistensinya terancam di depan namja yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan di depannya, namja bernama lengkap Shim Chang Min itu kemudian perlahan memapah namja itu ke tempat tidur kingsize yang masih tertutup bedcover rapi.

"Kau ini kenapa hyung? Tengah malam menelponku, padahal kan kita sepakat, seminggu ini rehat sesaat dari semua kasus yang tengah kita selidiki. Tsk...kau sepertinya lupa ya?" ucap Changmin setelah selesai merebahkan namja yang hanya setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau pikir aku menelponmu tanpa ada keperluan penting. Ck... memang kau pikir kau siapa, yeoja cantik yang menarik untuk kugoda sampai malam-malam begini kurelakan waktu berhargaku untuk menghubungimu?" balas Kyuhyun sambil masih meringis menahan sakit.

"Aish... selalu saja aku kalah kalau harus berdebat denganmu. Tapi sunguh, panggilanmu ini begitu mengangguku. Padahal aku sedang...sedang..."

"Bermain dengan yeojachingumu, si Seohyun, yeoja polos yang sudah kau racuni dengan pikiran mesummu itu bukan?" potong Kyuhyun sinis, padahal wajahnya masih jelas menahan sakit.

"Daripada kau, suka menggoda yeoja yang bahkan bukan kekasihmu, mengajaknya melakukan 'itu' bahkan di pertemuan pertama kalian...siapa yang lebih mesum kalau begitu?" potong Changmin sambil menyentak kaki Kyuhyun keras, membuatnya menjerit menahan sakit yang menjalar ke selangkangannya.

"K..kau...beraninya...tsk...appo...appo..." erang Kyuhyun sambil kembali memegangi 'miliknya' yang mungkin tengah memar akibat tendangan dari yeoja yang secara ajaib tadi berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Kau tadi hanya bilang akan ada kasus besar malam ini, tapi kenapa jadi 'barangmu' yang sepertinya sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kasus besarnya adalah ...kau terkena penyakit..." Changmin tidak meneruskan ucapannya, memandangi Kyuhyun sambil bergidik.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Milikku ini sehat-sehat saja, hanya tadi sedikit kecelakaan karena terkena tendangan dari orang yang menyerangku. Sekarang ambilkan kompres dingin dan besok pagi temani aku ke rumah sakit. Aku harus memeriksakan ini. Memastikannya tidak terkena sesuatu yang fatal, dan setelah itu tinggal balas dendam pada orang itu." tiba-tiba sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah penuh emosi.

"Yeah... aku ambilkan kompres dulu, setelah itu lanjutkan ceritamu hyung, sepertinya kau barusaja mengalami kejadian menarik." Changmin berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyu menuju dapur untuk mengambil kompres dingin.

"Awwww... appo-appo..." erang Kyuhyun kembali saat ia dengan sengaja mengompres 'miliknya' dengan kompres dingin yang dibawakan Changmin. Sementara Changmin tengah memainkan ponsel canggihnya sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun. Seakrab apapun Kyuhyun dengan Changmin, nampaknya ia tetap malu kalau namja itu sampai melihat barang privatenya itu, makanya Kyuhyun meminta Changmin membelakanginya selama ia mengompres.

"Jangan menjerit seperti itu. Kau jadi terlihat seperti yeoja saja!" protes Changmin yang merasa terganggu dengan suara kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Ini sakit sekali, babo!" marah Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dikatai seperti yeoja.

"Hah... dasar hyung cengeng." ejek Changmin sambil masih asyik berkutat dengan gadgetnya.

"Aish...jaga ucapanmu monster kulkas!" ucap kyuhyun geram, membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, ingin rasanya dia membalas ejekan itu, tapi hati kecilnya mengakui kalau dirinya memang terlalu sering menguras isi lemari pendingin milik Kyuhyun saat ia bertamu di apartemen namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri itu.

Sesaast kemudian, sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

"Hyung, kau dengar itu?" tanya Changmin sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ne, tentu saja, telingaku ini masih normal." Kyuhyun menaikkan celananya usai menyelesaikan acara mengompres 'barang berharganya'.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pencurian di Kangteuk corps? Apakah itu kasus besar yang kau maksud tadi?" Changmin menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"Sepertinya iya." Kyuhyun meringis saat berusaha beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju ke arah jendela dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Ceritakan kepadaku hyung, apakah kau bertemu dengan pencuri itu?"

"Sebelumnya, berjanjilah kepadaku untuk merahasiakan ini hanya untuk kau dan aku, arraseo?" Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa Hyung, apa ini hal yang sangat penting?" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku punya dendam pribadi dengan pelakunya, jadi aku sendiri yang akan menghukumnya." smirk Kyuhyun mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Okey, aku tidak keberatan, terserah kau saja. Oiya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaannku, apa kau bertemu dengan pencuri itu?"

"Ne, dia tadi sempat kemari." jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali mendudukkan diri di ranjang empuknya.

"Apa, bagaimana bisa? Memangnya pencuri itu bisa terbang?" tanya Changmin penuh antusias.

"Dasar, kau ini sudah menjadi partnerku bertahun-tahun, tapi mengapa kau masih sering lambat dalam berpikir?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tabletnya dari dalam laci nakas, menyalakannya cepat dan sesaat kemudian terlihat sibuk berkutat dengannya.

"Ya...hyung, kau menghinaku! Aku ini tidak lambat berpikir, bahkan IQ ku sedikit lebih tinggi darimu!" pout Changmin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan smirk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini." ucapnya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan tablet miliknya kepada Changmin, sementara Changmin memandang seraut wajah yang nampak pada layar tablet itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ini...yeoja yang tadi bertemu denganku di lift. Ternyata dia adalah pewaris Kangteuk corps. Apakah mungkin dia yang..."

"Ya, dia pencurinya. Lee Sung Min, putri dari Lee Young Woon dan Lee Jung Soo, pemilik Kangteuk corps. Dia mencuri di perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri. Jadi kau tadi sempat bertemu dengannya ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi begitu serius.

"Ne." Changmin mengangguk yakin.

"Awalnya aku tertarik dengan wajah polos dan cute nya yang begitu manis. Kau tahu kan, aku suka dengan tipe-tipe yeoja seperti itu. "

"Dia incaranku saat ini, awas kalau kau mencoba mendekatinya." deathglare Kyuhyun kepada Changmin, semenara Changmin hanya nyengir mengejek.

"Lee Sung Min ya...aish... jangan bilang dia yeoja yang membuatmu penasaran sejak kau duduk di kelas 2 SMA itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau masih ingat ya?"  
"Ne, kau pernah menceritannya kepadaku bukan?"

"Ah ne ..."

"Tapi memang, siapapun yang melihat penampilannya tadi pasti akan curiga." lanjut Changmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia mengenakan baju atasan pria, namun celananya, kemudian sepatu panjat yang ia kenakan, dan tas ranselnya ... benar-benar sangat aneh saat dipakai oleh yeoja malam-malam begini." Changmin mengembalikan tablet itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Benar, dia memang yeoja gila. Padahal aku hanya menggodanya untuk mengajaknya bercinta sebagai ganti dia bersembunyi di kamarku, tapi lihat yang dia lakukan, dia malah menyakiti 'milikku' ini. Aish ... setelah sembuh, dia harus merasakan betapa hebatnya 'milikku', sehingga ia menyesal sudah berani menendangnya malam ini." geram Kyuhyun .

"Jadi...kau sakit karena ditendang yeoja hyung...hua...ha...ha..." kali ini Changmin tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun baru akan membalas perkataan Changmin saat didengarnya bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Min, tolong bukakan pintunya, aku masih kesakitan kalau harus berjalan sejauh itu." pinta Kyuhyun sambil kembali memainkan tabletnya.

"Ne...memang siapa yang malam-malam kemari, jangan-jangan salah satu kekasihmu, hyung?"

"Molla..."

Changmin beranjak menuju ke pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dan kemudian melihat di interkom, siapa kiranya tamu yang malam-malam begini berkunjng ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Saat ia melihat wajah yang ada di interkom, Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Dua namja berpaikaian resmi tengah berdiri di sana, menanti seseorang di dalam untuk membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

"Anyeong haseyo... kami dari kepolisian. Maaf, bolehkan kami memeriksa unit apartemen ini sebentar?"tanya salah satu seorang namja yang berperawakan cukup berisi.

Changmin pun membukakan pintu apartemen dan memandang kedua namja yang mengaku sebagai polisi itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Anyeong haseyo. " ucap Changmin sambil membungkuk sopan.

Kedua polisi itu balas membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Saya detektif Choi, dan ini rekan saya detektif Shin. Kami penyelidik dari Kepolisian Pusat." namja tampan bernama detektif Choi itu mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya, diikuti oleh rekannya yang bernama detektif Shin.

Changmin membaca kartu pengenal itu sebentar kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kami minta maaf malam-malam mengganggu istirahat anda. Saat ini, kami sedang melakukan penyelidikan kasus percobaan pencurian yang tadi terjadi di Kangteuk corps." lanjut detektif Choi,

"Dan beberapa penjaga di sini tadi mengatakan bahwa mereka di serang oleh sosok yang sangat setelah kami identifikasi, sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri pencuri itu keluar dari dalam apartemen." kali ini detektif Shin yang berbicara.

"Jadi kami hanya ingin memastikan, apakah orang yang menyerang penjaga tadi adalah sang pencuri itu." sambung detektif Choi.

"Baiklah, tapi maaf, saya bukan pemilik apartemen ini. Saya hanya kebetulan sedang bertamu." jawab Changmin sopan.

"Apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen ini?" tanya detektif Shin.

"Bisa, tapi kebetulan, sahabat saya ini sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi kurasa tidak masalah. Mari, saya antar menemuinya." Changmin memimpin kedua detektif itu menuju ke ruang tidur utama tempat Kyuhyun tengah mencoba beristirahat.

TOK

TOK

"Hyung, ada dua detektif yang ingin menemuimu, bolehkah kami masuk?" Changmin mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban dari Khyuhyun.

Sementara di dalam kamar tidur, Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut. Beberapa saat berpikir keras, apa saja jejak yang Sungmin tinggalkan di rumahnya...

"Aish, gelas wine itu ... " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Semoga mereka tidak terlalu teliti." Kyuhyun perlahan beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah mematikan tablet miliknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu perlahan sambil menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri bersama dua namja lain.

"Anyeong haseyo. Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda." kedua detektif itu membungkuk hormat dan dibalas dengan hal sama oleh Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong haseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Saya detektif Choi dan ini rekan saya detektif Shin, penyelidik dari kepolisian pusat. Kami kemari untuk mengadakan penyelidikan atas percobaan pencurian di Kangteuk corps." ucap detektif Choi sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang semakin mempertegas ketampanan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan kartu pengenal mereka kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihatnya sekilas kemudian mengangguk.

"Percobaan pencurian di Kangteuk corps? Bukankan letak gedung Kangteuk corps cukup jauh dari apartemen ini? Mengapa polisi melakukan penyelidikan sampai di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Oh, itu karena penjaga-penjaga apartemen ini mendapat serangan dari seorang yang mempunyai banyak kesamaan fisik dengan sang pencuri itu. Sehingga kepolisian memutuskan untuk memeriksa seluruh apartemen ini, malam ini juga." sambung detektif Shin.

'Dasar bodoh, kenapa yeoja itu harus keluar dari pintu depan? Apakah tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih aman untuk keluar dari sini?' bathin Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan yeoja yang bahkan sudah membuatnya kesakitan.

'Aish, kenapa aku merasa tidak rela kalau dia sampai tertangkap, padahal dia sudah melukai 'milikku'' hati Kyuhyun mengalami dilema saat ini.

"Maaf, boleh kami memulai penyelidikan?" tanya detektif Choi membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

-JOY-

Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya Sungmin sampai di depan kediaman Jinki dengan selamat. Mengetok pintu tua itu kembali dan menemukan wajah ramah sang pemilik rumah yang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sudah bermainnya?" tanya Jinki sambil memberi Sungmin jalan untuk membawa motor itu kembali ke dalam bengkel kerjanya.

"Ne, tapi hari ini aku tidak sukses ahjussi!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menstandarkan motor itu saat sudah sampai di dalam bengkelnya.

"Sungmin ah, kau kah itu?" suara yeoja lain terdengar menginterupsi sesi curhatnya kepada Jinki. Detik berikutnya, seorang yeoja yang masih mengenakan lingerie warna hitam yang cukup menggoda nampak berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar tidur utama sambil mengucek matanya. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bercak merah di leher dan pundaknya, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada yeoja itu beberapa sesaat sebelumnya.

"Key eonnie, kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin tersenyum memandang Key yang sebenarnya membuatnya agak risih melihat keadaannya.

"Ya ampun chagi, kenapa kau bangun, ah…aku ambilkan selimut dulu, aku tidak rela tubuhmu terekspos seperti ini." ucap Jinki protektif

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah dengan ulah namja setengah baya yang seperti tidak ingat usia itu.

"Tapi kan hanya ada Sungmin, yeobo. Dia sesama yeoja, tidak masalah kan. Dulu saja waktu kuliah, kami sering pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama. Jadi..."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Jinki kembali menuntun istrinya menuju ke kamar dan Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Satu menit, dua menit, hampir dua puluh menit Sungmin menunggu, namun pasangan pengantin baru itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Ehm...Ahjussi, eonnie...aku pulang dulu ne. Ini sudah hampir pagi..." ucap Sungmin saat ia sudah merasa bosan menunggu pasangan yang mungkin malah sedang asyik bercumbu dan melupakan keberadaanya.

"Ne...mian Min, kami sedang sibuk...tolong kau kunci lagi pintunya ne.." ucap Jinki dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ha...hati-hati ...ah... di jalan Min...aish, yeobo...pelan-pelan..." ucap Key menambahi. Sungminpun sweatdrop mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam kamar itu.

'Dasar ahjussi mesum. Tidak beda dengan si Cho itu. Ya ..., aku kan sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya dalam waktu dekat ini.'

"Oke...selamat bersenang-senang, bikin keponakan yang imut untukku." ucap Sungmin sambil melangkah keluar, meninggalkan pasangan mesum yang sedang melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka tanpa kenal waktu.

T.B.C

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaa...gomawo...gomawo...gomawo... reviewnya...reviewnya... banyak sekali ...

Saya...saya...benar-benar ...terharu...

Selama jadi author...baru kali ini mendapat review sebanyak ini, bahkan ada review yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris ... sangat..sangat..sangat luar biasa ... daebak...

sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk readerdeul dan reviewerdeul sekalian ...

Maaf karena saya lama update, alasannya masih sama dengan kemarin ... karena menumpuknya tugas dan pekerjaan saya, ditambah rasa tanggung jawab saya sebagai author yang ff nya sudah direview sedemikian banyak, membuat saya tidak bisa asal-asalan mengupdate lanjutannya. Dan semoga saja chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan reader, meskipun saya yakin banyak yang kecewa karena Kyumin moment nya ga muncul di sepanjang chap, karena chap ini terasa datar, hambar dan lumayan garing, karena motif Sungmin mencuri masih belum terungkap dsb. Tapi saya tetap berharap, semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Oiya, saya minta maaf lagi, sebenarnya 'TIGA HARI BERSAMA KYUMIN' hanyalah penyebutan saya saat melihat kedekatan yang Kyumin tunjukkan, saking senangnya saya dimanjakan dengan berita-berita, foto-foto dan beberapa fancam kedekatan Kyumin selama 3 hari itu. Jadi tidak ada video yang spesifik dengan judul 'TIGA HARI BERSAMA KYUMIN'. Sekali lagi maafkan saya ... *bow*.

Ah, ff saya ini masih sangat jauh dari kata bagus... karena kemampuan menulis saya yang pas-pasan. Jadi kalau teman-teman mau memberikan kritik dan masukan, saya tunggu dengan senang hati ^^

* * *

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK SEMUA REVIEWER YANG DENGAN IKHLAS SUDAH MEMBERI MASUKAN, KRITIK, DAN SARAN UNTUK SAYA :

**# Lady Azhura # adindapranatha # Lilin Sarang Kyumin # dzdubunny (2x) # Guest # whey. K # **

**# Namira Sarah # Saranghae-yo # cofeewie137 # ajid kyumin # parkhyun # cloudswan #**

**# yukina eru # Heldamagnae # ckhislsm137 # dwi Anna sari # dirakyu # debbyKMS # Cho Rai Sa #**

**# TifyTiffanyLee # banana joyer # zaAra evilkyu # KMS Santya # KarinaJOYer137 (2x) # sartikAnggraini #**

**# KikyWP16 # Janice # Iizuka. myori # esa. suri # Kyujeje # Kyumin joyer # KangTeuk's Aegya #**

**# PaboGirl # Guest # fariny # VaniaKyuminWook (2x) # New Reviewer # KYUngFUMIN (2x)#**

**# KyunieMingzie # bunnyblack. FLK. 136 # ShinJiWoo920202 # hanna # keykyu # NurLarasati13 #**

**# dewi. k. tubagus # pumpkins cholee # gwansim84 # hongkihanna # shippo. chan. 7 # kimteechul (2x) #**

**# asdfghjkyu # Minhyunni1318 # Guest # siviana-vitaMIN (2x) # ELFantastic # 137 Lover # Guest #**

**# retna kyumin93 # EunhyukkieHAE (2x) # JewelEEryKMS # DoReMinKYU # ciciratnasari108 # **

**# Alfia Retno S # Mimin97 # Reviewer # Ryeo9HyunMinShip # Guest # AlmiraAzhari # sparkkyushi # **

**# Cho MeiHwa # DindaKMS-INA # Guest9 # SparKyuinLuv # GyuMiniac # Aegyo Mingyu # **

**# GeorgeusEvilKYU #**

(adakah nama reviewer yang belum tertulis?)

**GOMAWO...GOMAWO...GOMAWO**

* * *

**Saya menunggu saran dan kritik dari teman-teman ...**

**Review again, please ...**


End file.
